Culpa
by Dubbhe
Summary: Ciertamente, Inuyasha se quedó destrozado después de la muerte de Kikyo. Pero... y Kagome? La malvada demonio Kaô desvelará el verdadero estado de la chica después de la pérdida de la sacerdotisa no-muerta. ONE-SHOT.


**AVISO: Este one-shot es una conti k me e inventado yo a partir del komik 48 del manga. Para los que no lo hayan leído, empezaré convirtiendo una primera parte del comic en narrativa. Haré en prosa el episodio del demonio Kaô (para los que hayáis leído el cómic, me refiero a ese capítulo de la aldea con las flores y todo eso) y luego haré otra versión del final de éste, la que me gustaría a mí. Espero que os guste!!!**

Hacía ya dos días que había muerto Kikyo. Tal y como había dicho Koga, parecía que el alma de Inuyasha se hubiera ido con la de la sacerdotisa. Después de ese beso de despedida, Kikyo se había desvanecido en los brazos del mediodemonio.

Ahora, cuarenta y ocho horas después del acontecimiento, el grupo de Inuyasha llegaba a una aldea bastante aislada. Era un bonito lugar: no había muchas casas, pero el sitio estaba plagado de campos de flores, que olían como a jazmines recién cortados.

- Qué agradable aroma…- opinó Kagome.

-Increíble- dijo Sango, mirando los alrededores.

Kagome se inclinó por encima de las plantas para mirarlas de más cerca, entusiasmada:

- Es como si el pueblo estuviese rodeado de flores.

- Vaya… este olor apacigua el corazón- dijo la matademonios, con una media sonrisa.

Miroku, que estaba al lado de las chicas, miró hacia atrás y preguntó:

- Qué os pasa, Inuyasha y Shippo?

Unos metros antes, el mediodemonio y el zorrito se tapaban la nariz. Inuyasha dijo:

- A nosotros no nos apacigua este olor. Es tan dulzón que nos marea.

Algunos habitantes de la aldea se les acercaron. Todos lucían una atractiva sonrisa de felicidad, parecían buena gente. Un hombre preguntó:

- Son ustedes viajeros?

El grupo se giró. Un anciano habló:

- Pronto anochecerá.

- Por qué no pernoctan en nuestra aldea?- propuso una mujer.

- Podemos?- preguntó Kagome, agradecida.

Miroku también añadió:

- Nos hacen un gran favor.

Mientras él y las dos chicas seguían a la mujer, que les llevaba a una casa vacía, Shippo se quejó, unos metros más atrás:

-Pero bueno! Y a nosotros que nos zurzan?

- No paséis de nosotros!- exclamó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Espabila, Inuyasha- se limitó a responder el bonzo.

El mediodemonio resopló con fastidio, oyendo a Sango decir:

- Buf, estoy agotada!

Junto a Shippo, que estaba subido a su hombro, no tuvo más remedio que seguir a sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tenemos esta casa reservada para los viajeros que nos visitan- dijo un anciano un rato después- úsenla a su conveniencia. Que pasen buena noche.

Dentro de la cabaña, Inuyasha suspiró, sentado en su postura preferida de siempre contra una pared y dijo:

- Tsk, que gente más confiada…

- Pero tú también estás cansado, no Inuyasha?- le preguntó Kagome, con una dulce sonrisa.

- Bah! Es mucho peor quedándome así quieto y descansando- se limitó a responder el chico, refiriéndose al exagerado aroma de las flores.

- Qué pesadito eres!- se quejó Sango, con posado de indiferencia- no le dices "al suelo", Kagome?

Inuyasha se encogió en su sitio, pero la adolescente dijo:

- Paso- pronunció esa palabra al mismo tiempo que organizaba su mochila amarilla.

" Qué le vamos a hacer?", pensó, "Inuyasha todavía no ha superado la muerte de Kikyo"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Unos kilómetros al este, en un templo alejado de la villa, una mujer cuya aura era un tanto extraña, pero no maligna, miraba una flor con expresión tierna. Un aldeano entró en su estancia y dijo:

- Señora Kaô, unos nuevos viajeros se han alojado en la casa.

- Bien, os lo agradezco- se limitó a responder la aludida, sin despegar los ojos de la flor.

El hombre se marchó. Fue entonces cuando la mujer dijo para sí misma:

- Noto un buen olor… el olor de un alma herida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche avanzaba. Pasaban las horas. Inuyasha no lograba conciliar el sueño: cada vez estaba más mareado por culpa del olor vegetal.

"El olor de las flores es más fuerte ahora", pensó," Maldita sea… es asquerosamente dulzón. Hay algo que no encaja en esto…"

Justo en el momento en que sentía una diminuta náusea, oyó una voz conocida llamándole:

- Inuyasha… por qué no te tumbas?

Kagome se había incorporado un poco en su futón, y lo miraba con cariño. Le preguntó:

- Estás cansado, no?- "desde el día en que murió Kikyo…", pensó- llevas días sin apenas dormir, hombre.

De repente Shippo, que estaba tumbado al lado de la chica, estornudó con fuerza y despertó. Estaba un poco aturdido y moqueaba.

- Shippo, suénate- Kagome le puso un pañuelo de papel en la nariz.

- Por qué será?- preguntó el niño- me pican los ojos…

- No será por culpa de las flores de esta aldea?- preguntó Inuyasha, mirando al exterior después de haber abierto un poco la puerta.

- Tiene alergia?- preguntó la chica, levantando una ceja.

- Ale-qué?- preguntó Inuyasha, sin comprender.

De repente, algo que vio en el exterior hizo que se pusiera tenso. La joven se dio cuenta y se acercó a él para poder mirar también por la rendija de la puerta. La cercanía hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa, pero intentó ignorar.

Mirando al exterior, vio a la gente del pueblo. Andaban? Sin más? El mediodemonio dijo:

-Ya me extrañaba a mí lo de este pueblo… No parece precisamente un pueblo rico, pero aun así, tienen una casa para alojar a viajeros.

- Son los aldeanos?- preguntó Kagome.

Desde su posición, vieron sorprendidos como los tallos de las flores se alzaban en el aire para rodearles el cuerpo a esas personas. La gente…

- Lloran sangre?!- exclamó la chica, horrorizada.

Efectivamente. Esa gente sacaba sangre por los ojos, parecía exactamente como si lloraran, pero de felicidad, ya que sonreían, casi hipnotizados por algo. Un movimiento a su espalda les hizo girarse: Miroku y Sango se habían despertado. El bonzo dijo:

- No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y lanzó unos cuantos sellos sagrados, que hicieron que las plantas liberaran a sus víctimas. El grupo se acercó con rapidez a la gente del pueblo, que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

- Despierten!- exclamó Miroku.

- Están bien?- preguntó Kagome. Estaba a punto de tocar a una señora cuando vio algo que la dejó conmovida- la tierra tiene forma de personas!

Y así era. La tierra parecía formar exactamente la estructura de cuerpos humanos.

De repente, se oyó una voz mística, femenina:

- Es el abono ideal para las flores.

Todos se giraron y vieron a una mujer acercándose a ellos. Tenía el pelo oscuro y ondulado, vestía una amplia túnica blanca y un sombrero largo y negro en la cabeza y llevaba un fino vano en la mano. Su expresión era extraña, inquietante. La mujer preguntó:

- Qué os parece esta tierra? Verdad que parece feliz?- sonrió, extendiendo el brazo para referirse a las flores que rodeaban el lugar.

- Y tú quién eres?!- preguntó Inuyasha. Se puso en guardia y puso su mano derecha encima del mango de la Tessaiga.

La extraña lo ignoró completamente, ya que los aldeanos se habían despertado, y la miraban con una mezcla de culpa y admiración.

-Señora Kaô…- decían.

-Estáis todos bien, aldeanos? Veo que habéis pasado un mal rato- dijo ella.

- S…sí, señora- afirmó un hombre.

- No hemos podido convertirnos en tierra- dijo otro, con expresión triste.

" En tierra…?", pensó Kagome, sorprendida.

- Eres un ser sobrenatural?!- le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Dímelo tú- respondió Kaô con sencillez- percibes aura demoníaca en mí?

Miroku la miró, desconcertado. "Qué pasa aquí? No percibo nada en ella… Ni cuando llegamos al pueblo, ni siquiera ahora!", pensó.

Kaô los miró maliciosamente y dijo:

- Lo que estáis sintiendo ahora es, posiblemente, un dulce sosiego…

De repente, el olor dulce de las flores se intensificó, hasta llegar a ser prácticamente insoportable. Inuyasha se tapó su delicado olfato con la mano y exclamó:

- No aspiréis el aroma!!!

- Sango?!- exclamó Miroku.

La matademonios no había estado a tiempo de protegerse del olor, y se había desmayado. El bonzo la cogió en brazos. La demonio se rió y dijo:

- Qué lástima me da la chica… Es tan desgraciada por culpa de su hermano, que ahora está en paradero desconocido…

" Sabe lo de Kohaku? Cómo puede ser?!", pensó Kagome, desconcertada.

Más raíces se alzaron del suelo, intentando capturar a Miroku. Éste los eliminó, pero uno se libró de su ataque sagrado.

- Pobre monje budista, tan preocupado por su propio cuerpo… Tienes miedo a morir?

"Oh, no! Sabe o del vórtice?!", pensó el aludido.

- No te preocupes más, déjate llevar por las flores. Si lo haces, serás feliz…

-Déjate de tonterías!!!

Inuyasha desenvainó la Tessaiga y le lanzó la Herida del Viento a Kaô. Cuando el ataque se desvaneció, no vieron ningún cadáver, sólo los surcos del suelo en forma de zarpazo gigante.

- No está!- exclamó el mediodemonio, frustrado.

- Pero mira!- dijo Kagome.

En el suelo, había una gran mancha de sangre.

- Significa que la has herido?- preguntó Miroku, que tenía a Sango en sus brazos.

- Seguiré el rastro de la sangre. Vosotros esperad aquí!

Se disponía a irse cuando…

- Iré contigo!- exclamó Kagome, en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

- Bah! A esa demonio de pacotilla me la cargo yo enseguida!

-No! Es que es tal Kaô es…- empezó a decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Miroku.

- Tiene razón, Inuyasha. Es bien posible que Kaô se alimente de la tristeza y el sufrimiento de la gente. Y tú estás muy afectado por lo de Kikyo.

El joven resopló y empezó a correr, a un ritmo suficiente para que Kagome pudiera seguirlo. Ella se disponía a irse también cuando el bonzo la llamó:

- Llévate esto, Kagome- le ofreció una pulsera de perlas sagradas- es un rosario antidemonios.

- Gracias- dijo la chica, cogiendo el objeto- encárgate tú de Sango y de la gente del pueblo, por favor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ella e Inuyasha corrieron durante unos minutos por el bosque, hasta que él exclamó:

- La huelo, cada vez más fuerte! Está cerca!

- Inuyasha, espera…

El aludido se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás. Kagome jadeaba, un poco encogida y con las manos en las caderas. "Mierda, me he olvidado de sus necesidades!", se maldijo a sí mismo. Se acercó corriendo a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros, indicándole que se sentara en el suelo para descansar.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- por un momento me he olvidado de que eres humana…

- Tranquilo, podría haber aguantado un rato más…. Pero no se trata de eso.

La chica se quitó el rosario y se lo ofreció:

- Toma, póntelo tú.

- Ni hablar! Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Te recuerdo que yo no soy…

- Un frágil humano, lo sé, pero eso no se trata de características físicas. Tú eres el que espiritualmente está más herido, Inuyasha, y eso le encantará a Kaô. Haz el favor de ponértela, por favor…

- Pero…

No pudo añadir nada más, ya que Kagome le había cogido la mano con delicadeza y había deslizado la pulsera por la muñeca masculina.

- Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo que Kagome saliera herida.

- Claro que sí. Si te pasara algo, yo…

En ese momento, sus miradas encajaron. Chocolate y dorado, se quedaron observándose durante unos segundos, hasta que retiraron la mirada al mismo tiempo, ligeramente sonrojados.

- Vamos- propuso él, sin mirarla.

La cogió de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y siguieron corriendo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos en los que la oyó jadear de nuevo. Sin decir nada, la cargó encima de su espalda, como siempre y siguió con el recorrido.

Llegaron a la mansión de Kaô un rato después. Nada más pisar el jardín, la voz de la mujer les recibió:

- Bienvenidos, os estaba esperando.

Kaô apareció de repente ante ellos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Perdonad el altercado de antes- prosiguió- no estoy herida en absoluto. Esa sangre era una especie de invitación…

- Significa esto que nos has atraído a tu morada?!- le gritó Inuyasha, empuñando la Tessaiga.

- Exactamente. Eres listo para ser un simple mediodemonio…

- Cállate!

La atacó con la espada, pero en el preciso momento en que el filo estaba a punto de tocar a la mujer, ésta se desvaneció. El híbrido resopló, frustrado, y oyó la voz del enemigo a unos metros detrás de él:

- Pobre chica… menudo tormento…

Se giró de repente y lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas: Kagome se había desmayado. Por sus piernas ascendías los tallos de las flores, y ella estaba en brazos de Kaô, que sujetaba su cuerpo inconsciente.

- Suéltala!- le ordenó el joven, intentando ocultar su desesperación.

No podía atacarla sin arriesgarse a herir a Kagome, y eso lo enfurecía. Kaô seguía hablando, leyendo las angustias de la sacerdotisa a través de las raíces:

- Qué lástima… así que tu amor no es correspondido, humana?- se dirigió a Kagome, aunque ésta no podía escucharla- él está enamorado de esa mujer. Ha muerto? Vaya… así que te sientes culpable…

Inuyasha abrió la boca como un idiota, totalmente desconcertado. Que Kagome qué?!

- Déjala en paz!!!- le gritó, imponente y temblando de rabia.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. El alma de esta humana está destrozada… será una cena exquisita.

Sin añadir nada más, Kaô y Kagome se hundieron en las flores, como si no hubiera tierra en ese lugar.

- KAGOME!!!

- Despídete de ella, mediodemonio- la voz de la enemiga se oyó esta vez dentro de la mansión.

- Maldita sea, suéltala!!!

- Dile adiós.

- Hola!- replicó Inuyasha. Corrió hacia la casa, pero salió despedido hacia atrás por culpa de una poderosa barrera, quedándose sentado en el suelo. Los tallos de las plantas intentaron rodearle, pero el rosario en forma de pulsera no se lo permitió, haciendo fuerza sagrada de repulsión.

- Maldición… Kagome… si no me lo hubieras dado ahora no…- dijo para sí mismo, mirando la pulsera con arrepentimiento.

Se levantó, sacó la Colmilllo Perforacero Roja y lanzó la herida del viento para destrozar la barrera. No funcionó.

- Mierda!- exclamó, golpeando el suelo con un puño.

Acto seguido, una idea acudió a su mente. Tendría que ser rápido. Se sacó la pulsera y la apretó dentro de su mano. Los tallos de las plantas aprovecharon que Inuyasha se había auto desprotegido para intentar capturarle, pero él actuó a más velocidad. Se lanzó contra la barrera y la golpeó con el puño que contenía el rosario. La barrera se rompió, y el chico consiguió entrar en la mansión. Derribó la puerta principal con una patada, encontrando lo que buscaba.

La sangre se le heló de nuevo al ver el contenido de la estancia: Kagome estaba rodeada por tallos de flores, apoyada en una columna. Kaô había perdido su aspecto de mujer humana para dar paso a un terrorífico demonio, cuyo cuerpo estaba constituido por tentáculos y una máscara de madera, con dientes afilados, que casi rozaban el cuerpo de Kagome.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando: la demonio pretendía devorar a la joven inconsciente. Se fijó en Kagome y gimió de angustia: de sus ojos, brotaban abundantes lágrimas de sangre.

- MALDITA! LIBÉRALA!

Desenvainó la espada de nuevo y atacó la cabeza de Kaô. Ésta, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. La máscara quedó partida en dos, cayendo al suelo. Los tentáculos se desvanecieron, quedando sólo los restos de la madera. Mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a Kagome a la desesperada, la voz de la mujer pronunció sus últimas palabras:

- Idiota... has llegado tarde… aunque yo muera… esa mujer se convertirá en tierra feliz… Ese dolor que siente… ella te ama… tú no la quieres… ella se siente culpable… de la muerte de tu amada… Pobrecilla infeliz… me da lástima… y tú también…

Por último, los últimos restos de Kaô se desvanecieron. Inuyasha, chocado con esas palabras, intentó liberar a su compañera de las raíces. Quiso ponerle el rosario en la muñeca para repeler los tallos, pero sus manos estaban prisioneras dentro de éstos. Intentó moverlos, pero fue imposible. Llegó a la conclusión de que sólo la voluntad de la misma Kagome podía hacerlo.

- Kagome! Despierta, por favor! No te rindas, no dejes que te lleve! Kagome!

Ella parecía no oírle. Estaba inmóvil, tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía llorando sangre. Inuyasha jadeó de angustia al ver que las puntas del pelo azabache de ella empezaban a volverse marrones, argilosas… se estaba convirtiendo en tierra.

- KAGOME! POR FAVOR! DESPIERTA! NO PUEDES IRTE, NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

Desesperado, se acercó aun más a ella, de modo que sus frentes casi se tocaban. Suspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, y le susurró:

- Oye… Kagome, no te culpo de nada. Y más ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí. A pesar de que te doliera hacerlo, acudiste al monte Azusa para salvar a Kikyo. No fue culpa tuya, al contrario… elegiste salvarla cuando podrías haberla dejado morir. Tenemos que hablar, Kagome, pero para eso necesito que abras los ojos… lucha por tu vida, por favor…

Los párpados de Kagome temblaron un poco y ella gimió. En ese preciso instante, los tallos la apretaron más, desvaneciendo la última acción y volviendo a sumirla en sueño profundo.

- Kagome! Maldita sea!

Intentó romper las raíces con sus garras, pero no lo consiguió. Volvió a colocarse ante Kagome para seguir hablándole. La vergüenza había quedado atrás. No había tiempo. Kagome estaba equivocada, y eso era lo que le estaba quitando la vida. Sólo le quedaba una opción… ser sincero con ella:

- Me he comportado como un verdadero idiota. Hay algo que deseo decirte desde hace mucho tiempo… no me he atrevido a confesártelo porque soy un maldito cobarde. Pero no pienso callármelo más. Kagome… te amo. Por favor, no me dejes…

Los tentáculos flaquearon un poco, pero lucharon por seguir firmes alrededor del cuerpo femenino. Inuyasha miró fijamente el rostro de la chica: seguía con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil, pero éstos habían dejado de llorar sangre.

- Kagome…

Cerró los ojos y terminó de completar su declaración: se acercó aun más, rompiendo la distancia. Unió sus labios a los de ella, en un beso tan tierno como esperado. Delicioso, simplemente. Los labios de Kagome sabían a gloria. Con los ojos cerrados, oyó que los tallos que mantenían captiva a la chica empezaban a desvanecerse, pero no se separó de ella hasta que notó su boca moviéndose junto a la suya: Kagome estaba correspondiendo a su beso. Supo del cierto que se había despertado, pero no quiso detenerse. No, se estaba demasiado bien así…

Casi un minuto después, se separaron. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los chocolates de ella. Los pómulos de la chica estaban llenos de sangre seca, que empezaba a ser limpiada por las lágrimas de felicidad que salían de los ojos femeninos.

- Estás bien?- le preguntó él, casi en un susurro.

- Qué importa eso?

Kagome lo besó sin avisar, como si quisiera que sus labios se fundieran con los de su amado. Éste no opuso resistencia, correspondiendo con más pasión. Notó una mano de ella acariciándole la cara y la otra posándose sobre su nuca. Sintió que ella se apretaba contra su pecho y aprovechó para ponerle una de sus garras en la cintura, abrazándola y estrechándola tiernamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando salieron de la mansión, empezó a llover a cántaros. Inuyasha cogió a la joven en brazos para buscar un sitio y poder resguardarse de la lluvia: lo encontró debajo de un árbol, cuyas raíces eran tan grandes que habían levantado ligeramente el tronco, dando lugar a una diminuta cueva, pero con suficiente espacio para acogerlos a los dos.

Una vez a cubierto, decidieron pasar allí la noche. No tenían mucho con que cubrirse, y Kagome podría coger una buena pulmonía si se arriesgaban a realizar el trayecto de vuelta debajo de esa lluvia tan potente.

La noche avanzaba, la lluvia no cesaba. Kagome temblaba de frío. Su cara, ya limpia, estaba empalidecida por la baja temperatura del entorno y tenía los labios ligeramente morados. Inuyasha, al ser mediodemonio y estar protegido con la túnica de rata de fuego, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Miró a la joven sentada a su lado y preguntó:

- Estás bien?

Ella lo miró, sonriéndole a pesar del temblor.

- Sí, estoy bien. Kaô no ha conseguido hacerme daño de verdad…

- Eso también, pero me refería al frío. Tienes los dedos morados, Kagome. Deben dolerte mucho.

- No es mortal- ironizó ella, dejando escapar una risita.

Se quedaron medio minuto en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió. Se quitó la parte de arriba de la túnica roja y alargó un brazo hacia ella, diciéndole:

- Ven, tonta. Vas a congelarte.

Sin decir palabra, la sonrojada y sonriente chica se acercó a Inuyasha. Éste abrió un poco el hueco que formaban sus piernas cruzadas para permitir que se acomodara entre ellas. Kagome se sentó de lado y se acurrucó en su pecho. El chico los tapó con la capa y tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas, transmitiéndoles su calor. Ella suspiró, aliviada, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza acomodada debajo del cuello de él, refregándola levemente como una niña pequeña. Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente.

- Estás cómoda así?- preguntó, apoyando su mejilla en el cuero cabelludo azabache.

- Mucho- respondió Kagome, y era verdad. Se estaba tan bien así…

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Más tarde, cuando las manos de Kagome recuperaron su temperatura normal, Inuyasha se las soltó para envolver a la joven en un abrazo posesivo, pero tierno a la vez. Ella se dejó abrazar, encantada por esas muestras de afecto que antes le habían parecido un sueño imposible.

- Cómo te encuentras ahora?- preguntó él. Estaba sumamente relajado. Y feliz. Feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Bastante mejor.

Kagome alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con esas maravillosas lagunas doradas, que la miraban cariñosamente. Inuyasha acarició la cara de ella, sus labios se encontraban a apenas un centímetro de distancia, cuando detectó algo en ellos:

- Tus labios siguen estando morados de frío.

- Ponle remedio, entonces.

Ella sonrió de forma juguetona y le dio un lento y dulce beso en la comisura. Él le devolvió el beso, con la misma sonrisa traviesa. Lo siguiente fue un rápido y tierno piquito, seguido de una risita femenina por parte de Kagome.

- Mejor ahora?- antes de que ésta pudiera contestar a su pregunta, Inuyasha volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez, dejándolos presionados contra los de ella durante unos segundos.

- Casi, casi…- contestó ella al separarse.

Kagome tenía una sonrisa imborrable y los ojos brillantes. Estuvieron besándose durante mucho rato, entre mimos y caricias, hasta que ella se quedó dormida en el pecho del mediodemonio. Éste la estrechó entre sus brazos y se quedó dormido también.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Estás seguro de que es por aquí, Shippo?- preguntó Miroku.

- Sí, su olor proviene de esa dirección- contestó éste.

Eran las siete de la mañana. Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban preocupados por sus compañeros: se habían ido de noche y todavía no habían vuelto. El demonio zorro olisqueaba el suelo para encontrar su rastro, hasta que halló lo que buscaba.

-Míralos, ahí están-anunció.

Los tres compañeros se asomaron bajo las raíces de un gran árbol. Una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro al ver a la pareja abrazada, durmiendo en una tierna postura. Ciertamente, algo nuevo acababa de empezar.


End file.
